Not this time
by forever-gillies
Summary: Tori and Jade have a thing between them. It's been a while since they started but Tori feels like Jade doesn't care about her. More description inside :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Wow, it's been a long time since I last logged in here... Well, nevermind. I'm here again to upload more stories! Here I leave you one I have recently written. It's a Jori story and it'll have more chapters, so I would like to know what your thoughts on it are ;) xoxoxo**

* * *

Tori's POV

I look through the window as I sip my cup of warm coffee… I hear her slow and peaceful breath coming from my bed. I stare at the girl who is playing with a dog. Her blonde curls bounce over her shoulders and even though I cannot hear her laughter, her big smile has got into my heart. She's just so lovely.

Meanwhile, I finish the coffee and leave the empty cup on the sink, before putting her coffee in the microwave. I turn it on and suddenly listen to her yawning.

"Good morning, babe…" I say to her with a big smile on my face, ready to start a new day with her, "I prepared you a coffee, here" I state, handing it to her. She simply smiles back and goes sit down on a chair.

"What are we gon-"

"Nothing", she rushes to say, not even letting me finish my sentence, "I gotta go to work soon" she explains, drinking the warm and brown liquid and going quickly to my bedroom to put on her clothes.

I follow her. She won't do this again. I won't let her. She puts on her skirt and shirt and fixes her hair fastly before even allowing me to say a word, and when I'm about to kiss her, she just turns her face around and gives me a small peck on my cheek, and then, she's gone.

Ugh! I said I wouldn't let her do it again and she has already done it. Jade usually spends a night or two a week here, and every time she does, she makes the next morning awkward, not even looking at my eyes and avoiding me… But, if she didn't like it, she wouldn't keep coming every Tuesday, would she?

I lay down over the bed and wrap myself around the messy sheets. They still smell like her. They still keep her scent, her touch, the memory of her. I sniff my pillow and close my eyes to never lose this feeling… She will come back, I'm sure.

Luckily for me, I am on a break, so I have nothing to do at all… I'll just play a few songs, look at the crowded street and wait for the night to come… And with the night, Jade.

I jump in my bed when I hear someone knocking on the door. I look up and see a pair of long and pale legs… I keep going from toe to top to meet her hips, covered by her black skirt. Years have had no effect on her.

Her curves from waist to neck have been the same throughout all this time and her dark curls are still decorated with blue and purple streaks. And I finally smile when I reach her fleshy lips, her blue eyes and that face she makes every time she just leans under the doorframe waiting for me to let her in.

But this time it won't be that easy. This time I'm angry, I'm mad. I'm kind of hurt because she always does the same, and it drives me crazy!

"May I come in?" She simply asks with a seductive voice, even though she's almost in.

I don't answer at first. She will have to fight a bit more. If there's something I've learnt while being with Jade is that her walls are breakable. Actually, I've broken them. The problem is that once they're down, they can be built again… and that's a very big problem, I should say.

"What's up to you, Tori?" She asks, crossing her arms under her chest and letting the jacket fall off her hand and land on the corner. We've been "together" for… five years. And some of our friends know that there's something between us, but she says, well, she makes me believe she's not ready… I'm starting thinking she doesn't want to be ready.

"Ok, I'll leave then…" Jade murmurs, grabbing her piece of clothing and turning around on her feet to walk closer to the door. A heavy and uncomfortable silence fills my room. It's even hard to breathe… she simply cleans the atmosphere… She makes it lighter and brighter. I wait and I know she's waiting as well, but this time I won't be the one who's gonna give in.

When I hear the door open, I bite my lip, and after a few seconds of tension, the door is closed forcibly.

I suddenly jump off the bed and run closer to the door, opening it and looking for her with my eyes.

"Jade!" I yell, not making any difference in her pace. She approaches the elevator and pushes the button, but I walk closer to her almost without being able to breathe. "Jade, I'm sorry… I was just… mad, I think".

"Mad? Why, Vega?" She asks, turning around to face me. I know she's now angry. She left that habit of calling me Vega years ago. Now she only uses it when she's mad or… well, on the edge, we could say.

"Mad because you left this morning. You didn't even give me the chance to say something. You just put on your clothes and left as if nothing had happened, Jade… as always…" I mumble.

"As always? I never do that, Vega!" Here comes her old behavior… I look straight in her eyes and lean my hands at both sides of my hips.

"You always do it! It's like a habit for you! As if I weren't worth it enough for you to stay… As if I were just a toy that you can use and then leave without caring about! Well, I am not like that, Jade! I'm sick of it!" I see her biting her lower lip. I know she likes it when I get mad, but I am not in the mood for her silliness… I don't want this to be just like a game… An endless game that is killing me. It's been around five years!

"And I just want you to stay with me for a fucking morning! Just one! It's not much what I am asking for, Jade, but it seems that I am not worth it enough… not for you" I end up in a whisper, looking at my feet and unconsciously embracing myself.

And suddenly, she places a hand under my chin and kisses me hardly. She presses me against the wall, making my breath get heavier.

"Jade… no, this is not… gonna fix… it" I try to say between our kiss, but her lips try to shush me every time I open mine. And almost in a second, her scent has already wrapped me. It has already caught me.

I rest the palms of my hands in her shoulders, but not putting pressure, just leaning them there.

"It has nothing to fix… everything's fine, ok? Everything's ok, Tori" she whispers against my neck, giving little pecks.

I hear how the elevator's doors close and I remember that the neighbors' doors have peepholes, so I better make her get in my house.

I grab her wrist and pull her into the apartment, closing the door forcibly.

"Jade, we still have to talk-" and she doesn't let me finish, because she places her hands on my hips and crash her lips on mine forcefully.

I almost run out of air, so she just breaks the kiss and leads me to my room… now her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me start with an apology because I haven't been here for a really long time. But I'm back and here I leave you the second chapter of my new Jori fanfic. Hope you like. By the way, it has a bit of smut. But it's oooooook ;) Anyway, let me know what you think. Thanks! xoxoxo**

* * *

I run along her skin with pecks. She fidgets slightly and then giggles a bit when I kiss her lips softly. They're so soft… like a cloud. Sweet cloud that I love to taste, I make my lips fly over her pale neck, smooth and tense like hell. She's not relaxed now, even though she was just a second ago.

"What's wrong, babe?" I ask her while letting my experienced hands move along her sides, caressing her naked and erotic body. She sinks her face in the sheets and sighs loudly. I love it when that cute side comes out. She would kill me if I said that out loud, though. Her soft and not mean being only appears when she's more vulnerable, when she's mentally naked.

I kiss her back softly. Her skin reacts immediately with the touch of my lips and I can feel how she becomes relaxed again. I keep leaving small but intense pecks along her spine, drawing a think line of love.

She suddenly turns around and hugs me. I guess… I'm lucky enough. No one, I repeat, no one has ever seen this side of her… At least not as wild as it is now. And that kind of makes me special.

Our hug gets tighter and she gets closer to my ear, stroking my hair as she lets her breath crash against my tanned skin.

"Would you go on a shower with me?" She asks slowly and with an innocent and playful voice. I smirk when I see how good we are right now. Wait until tomorrow, though.

She stands up and I make sure the curtains are closed. I don't want her to expose that body, which is mine.

And after a few minutes, I walk in the bathroom to find her already under the falling water. I give myself a couple of seconds to keep me together.

"Vega! Are you going to join me or not?" She replies, taking me out of my sweet and delighted absorption. I step in the bathtub and I can see how she smirks while biting her lips. So sexy and hot, though.

I manage to put one of my legs between hers, and then I apply pressure to her core. She moans and I let her delight me with that sweet and relieved sound. I kiss her pale skin once again. I love her taste… It has changed. It used to be so soft and bitter… but now it's tasty, full of colors.

I surround her waist with my tanned arms. I love the contrast our skins reflect. She's so pale, I'm so tanned, but as long as the feeling keeps being so strong, I don't care.

I feel how she fidgets and I know I'm doing well. I get closer to her ear and kiss her neck beneath the hair. The water has already soaked her long and black curls, and they still smells like lilac.

"Did you use to do this with Beck?" I ask… Don't forget that they dated, and even now, even after all this time, some thoughts come to my mind.

She sighs-moans at the same time and I tighten my hug around her waist. "Yes…" she replies, teasing me. Even if she's exhausted, tired or speechless, she always has enough strength to tease me. It's Jade. "… But he was not this good…" and that makes me smirk like never before. I turn her around and move my lips closer to her mouth. I stay quiet, not saying a word, but close enough for her to want me more. I know what tricks I gotta use around her.  
She places her long fingers on my hips, bringing me to her. She's always been so possessive, and to be honest, I don't mind at all.

"Jade…" I groan when she closes the gap, making our naked bodies touch complete and hardly. Just the touch turns me on. A lot. I wanted to tease her, but she's quicker and I'm so weak when it comes to Jade…

And I kiss her hardly, so much that I even bite her bottom lip. She grins and gives me a peck while I feel extremely sorry.

"You did that on purpose cause you know I love it… bad girl" she whispers, taking me out of a mess. Oh good, if she wants to think that, who am I to say no? Ha!

And I make a move. I slid my hand slowly along her stomach, over her belly and down to her inner thigh. The water falling over us, soaking our faces and making us wetter, if you know what I mean.

Jade's thighs get tensed and that's the proof I needed. I run two of my fingers up to her core, slowly, making sure she feels the pressure under my hand, the heat increasing in both of our bodies.

I feel her large breasts over mine, creating friction. Her perky nipples rubbing my chest is the best feeling ever.

I use my lips to tease her in the upper part of her body while I use my fingers in the lower one. She smirks and moans from time to time, but still, she's so focused on not letting her legs shake.

I crash my lips on hers softly and then I deepen the kiss slightly, while I sink my fingers on her vagina. I have to roll an arm around her waist to hold her.

She groans my name while I add pressure inside on her. In and out, never stopping and not taking my lips off hers.

She nails my back and that turns me on… She's the only one who knows that. The only one I've let find out about that fetish I have. And the same has happened to her. She just let ME know about weird things that turn her on, like… being completely mean with her. She adores rough sex.

And suddenly, she kisses me back. She's recovering, and consequently, taking control. But I won't let her, though. Today, it's my fun day. And today, she'll be the one who will submit to me.

"Tori… You wanna go out tonight?" I look up at her; that took my by surprise. I never thought she would ask me that.

I swallow my food hardly while she sips her glass and I feel myself full of excitement.

"Are you serious? I mean… you really want to?" I reply, not being able to get it. A few days ago, she wouldn't show me off and now she's asking me to go on a date with her. I love it! "And what about people? Don't you worry about what they might say? And paparazzis and fans… Are you sure, Jade?"

"I am. Completely sure, Tori. I think… I think that we should tell everyone. Like… for real". My mouth drops abruptly. This is one of the happiest days in my entire life!

"Let's do it, then", I decide, making clear that this is what I want the most. I want everyone to know that we're… Well, I guess this draws a line in our relationship. A direction that we'll follow from now on. Now, it's official. Now, it's wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

_**HI! Well, to my Jori/Elitoria shippers, here I leave you the 3rd chapter of Not this time. Hope you enjoy it and guess what will happen in the next one! ;P**_

* * *

"Are you ready? Jade asks me while she waits for me in the hall of my apartment. I hear how she hums a song on the sly while I put on my heels. We're going out to a fancy restaurant. And I'm kind of nervous. I'm afraid of what people may say, of how our fans can react. To be honest, I know some of them will love it. But public opinion is so important in our careers, and I don't want it to ruin what we have now.

"Yes! One second, I promise!" I yell from my room. She groans loud enough for me to hear it and then I fix my make up for the last time.

As soon as I walk out of my room and incorporate the hall where she is standing, my heart skips a beat. She looks completely beautiful. She's wearing a black dress, as usually, but it fits her perfectly. It marks her curves and lets see enough. And it's a good idea that I'm wearing heels, because she's as well and she's slightly taller than me.

"Wow, Jade… You're so beautiful" I mumble, mesmerized by her look. I'm careful about my words… I cannot say she looks beautiful tonight because her response would go like… "What do you mean? That I usually don't look good?"… There are some aspects of her personality that have not changed since high school. I have to live with that.

"Thanks" she simply says, biting her bottom lip. I grab my keys and open the door while exiting before her. "You look great" she mumbles. I know this is hard for her. And that was way more than I was expecting. I don't know, I thought she would not say anything… and she has, so maybe this is real.

We get in the elevator and incorporate the street, where a car is waiting for us. I hear some people yell our names when we get out of the building, but we rush to get in the car before anyone can take a picture of us.

"Wow… that was close" I say in a whisper, panting slightly. She stays quiet and looks at me slowly. And when I don't see it coming, she places her hand on the back of my neck and brings me closer to her hardly, crashing her red lips over mine.

I'm so shocked that I let her do everything. She starts moving her lips in circles, around mine, trying to get in her tongue. I close my eyes and let myself get lost in her scent, her sweet taste.

When the initial shock is gone, I leave my hands on her hips, getting closer to her body. Her hands fly from my nape to my cheeks, and she has to break the kiss to catch air.

"What was that about, Jade?" I ask her, feeling a bit dizzy.

She leans her forehead on mine while the driver keeps quiet. "I couldn't wait longer to kiss you…" she starts saying. And then she lowers her voice so I'm the only one who can barely hear her, "you look so damn hot in that dress, Tori". Her words sound in my ears like earthquakes. They get into my brain and then my veins, sending adrenaline along my body till the tips of my fingers.

"T-thanks" I say in a whisper like a fool. She makes me so dizzy that I look like an idiot. I lose orientation around her. She has that effect on me. And then, she leans down to kiss me again. But this time, slowly. Slowly but hot as well.

"Huh…" I suddenly hear the driver cough shyly. I break the kiss quickly and try to cover my lips with my hand, "we're here" he simply says, not even turning around to look at us. I eye Jade, who looks at reflex in the mirror and fixes her lip-gloss again. She paints her lips with a bright red lipstick and gets out of the car. I stay there, knowing perfectly that my lips and borders are painted with a slightly groom of her lipstick. I try to fix it as I can and then I look at myself in the mirror for the last time before getting out of the car. There are already paparazzis waiting outside. I cannot even give a step without getting my name shouted from some of them.

I ignore their questions and finally get into the restaurant, where peace and silence rule the place.

I look over the heads of the other people there and finally see her, sitting while looking at her hands. Jade looks so adorable. But of course I will not say that. I don't want to die, I mean.

I walk closer to the table she's sitting at and then I join her. She raises her head to look at me with a big smile on her face. "I see you made it through the paparazzis" she whispers, smirking mischievously. I roll my eyes at her comment and moments later our drinks and food are here.

"Cheers" I say with my glass of wine in my hand. She lifts her glass as well and cheers with mine, while giving the prettiest smile ever. I can't help staring at her, mesmerized by her blue eyes. But suddenly, she takes me out of my self-absorption, when she, in an attempt of teasing me, takes off her heel under the table and starts running her foot along my leg. I jump in surprise and swallow my food hardly, trying not to choke on it.

"Jade, what are you doing?" I ask her in a whisper. She grins in response and bites my bottom lip while arching an eyebrow. Her toes go upper till they're in my knee. I look down at my food, trying to think of something else but Jade and her sexy movements.

"I'm just eating my dinner, you know" she replies, playfully. I move my leg so she stops and make her put on her heel again.

"Come with me", I move my lips so no one can hear me say those words. I stand up and tell the waiter not to take our food and to keep everything as it is. I walk in the bathroom and check it's empty. And seconds later, she's in with me. She locks the door and stops some feet away from me.

"Jade, what was that? You're trying to make everyone know about us, right?" I try to hide my smile, but it's completely impossible when she's biting her lower lip constantly.

Jade stays silent, not saying a word, not making a movement. She just keeps herself in a current of lifeless. But she's alive. Her eyes are so bright. They shine as never before. I haven't seen her blue eyes so vivid like they're now. And I love it.

"Yes. I want everyone to know that I love you" she suddenly starts moving closer to me, while I contain my breath. She's inches away from me and I get lost in her eyes and all of a sudden, I can't help rolling my arms around her waist roughly and pressing my lips over hers toughly. She moans in my mouth when I move my hands to her butt and squeeze it up, closing the gap between us.

"Tori…" I love when she moans my name. It's such a turn on… her voice is always flawless, but her moans are as if angels would be singing. I move us to an open stall and close the door.

I make one of my hands fly to her right thigh and then I make her leg roll around my waist. I hold that long and sexy leg up, making the dress she's in uncover her pale skin in that part of her body.

My fingers go slowly up to her underwear, under her dress, and when I see how hard is to play while she's wearing her clothes, I pull the black dress over her head and throw it on the floor.

I see she's not wearing a bra, and I take my time to admire at her breasts. She has to place her hands on my cheeks to make me resume my actions.

"Would you like that…?" I ask her mischievously when I get on my knees but simply look up at her. Jade bites her bottom lip once again and I take that as a yes, so I roll my fingers on her panties and rip them off, literally. She groans loudly at the sound of the fabric getting broken. And then I lick my lips. I have Jade West completely naked in front of me, as her mother brought her to this world. Helpless and like a little and innocent girl. Like a virgin.

I close my eyes for a second while picturing that. Jade West as a virgin. What a beautiful sight. Untouched, pure. I shiver and then I come back to reality, which is way better than a fantasy. She's closing her eyes. I run the palm of my hand along her inner thigh, while she crashes her back against the stall wall.

I feel how she gets her hands in my hair, grabbing it hardly when I finally reach her core. Her legs start shaking, but I don't care. I'm determined to give her an amazing orgasm and that's what I'm doing. I rub her clit with my thumb while splitting her lips with the other fingers. She moans at the touch and I see she's already lubricated. Good! I made that…

I play with her core while she starts breathing heavily. Her hands get more fixed on my hair, more attached to me and I know she's coming soon. "T-Tori… ahhh" her moans fill in the stall, the restroom and luckily not the restaurant, I think.

I stand up and kiss her lips, not giving her even time to open her eyes. I take her by surprise and I love it. She's so dizzy right now, I can feel it. So I grab her dress from the floor, fix it and hand it to her, while she tries to readjust herself.

I walk out of the restroom just as she did in the car and come back to our table, taking a sip of wine to calm my nerves. I fix my hair when I remember she grabbed it hardly and I hope no one realized about our little sneak.

She walks closer to me with a big smile and as if nothing happened. She's perfect as usually. When she passes by me, she leans down a bit shyly and leaves her panties on my lap. My eyes widen abruptly while I cover them with my hands and quickly keep them in my purse, trying to act normally.

I turn around to look at her and find a proud Jade with that smirk on her face. She's mean… but I love it.

She leans and gives me a quick peck on the lips, under the curious looks of the people there. 90% of them know us. Maybe they haven't talked to us, but this is the price of fame.

Her soft lips leave mine and I can't help but smile. And suddenly, as a current of unrestrained passion and courage, she says:  
"Marry me".


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello! Sorry for updating this so late :S Exams and then friends etc... But here I leave you Chapter 4 with Tori's answer included ;) Check it out, enjoy and review guys! Don't even need to log in to leave a comment, ya know. Have fun xoxoxo**_

* * *

"You're kidding, right?" I ask her a bit annoyed. I mean, she has never joked about this, especially because we had never talked about anything similar before. This has taken me by surprise. I'm shocked. To be honest, I don't even know what to say or… what to do. Too many feelings to deal with. I wish I could evaporate right now and become air.

I look in her eyes. Oh my God, she's not kidding. She is not. Is this really happening? Am I on a dream? I don't know at all.

"Tori? Say something, please", she begs me. Please?! Did she just say please?! Oh dear, this is serious.

"I… I" I look around and see how lots of heads start turning around to stare at us. They are completely aware of what we're talking about.  
"You what?" Jade urges me. I know she doesn't like waiting at all, but words are stuck in my throat.

I eye the people there and suddenly, I feel how Jade stands up. Oh shit, say something, Tori, she's gonna leave! I try to articulate a word, but nothing gets out of my mouth.

I stare at her, in her perfect dress and with those curves. And then, when I think that everything's lost and that she's mad at me, I see how she sinks a knee on the floor, right in front of me. A murmur gets spread among the people and staff.

My heart beat speeds up and I feel dizzy. I think I'm gonna faint any time soon. She looks so beautiful. I feel the intense looks on my nape, staring and wondering what my answer will be.

"Tori Vega, will you be my wife?" She suddenly asks in a warm silence that fills the whole restaurant. I contain my breath for a second and look straight in her eyes.

"YES!" I finally get to exclaim. Everyone starts clapping. Hopefully, they won't record this and sell it as an exclusive. She smiles as openly as her fleshy lips allow her and stands up suddenly, spreading her arms for me. I throw myself into her embrace and she surrounds my waist with her tiny arms, crashing her lips over mine.

She lifts me up slightly, as the claps of the people here reverberate in my ears. This is the best moment of my life! "Did I mention that I love you?" I whisper in her ear when I finally manage to stop laughing in joy. She looks in my eyes and with a smile, she nods, beautifully as she is.

"I love you too, Tori" she murmurs, grinning like a little girl with candy. And immediately, she kisses me hardly. I kiss her back while she leaves me on the floor and cups my face. Her lips still shake a bit from our bathroom sneak, but mine shake because of this.

I am marrying Jade West. The mean Jade West. The girl with no heart. The only girl in the world that can hurt me. Because she has my heart, and she can do whatever she wants with it. I gave it to her a long time ago, and she will have it forever. I love her with all my heart, and I don't know if her love towards me is as big as mine, but at least she loves, which is more than I ever imagined.

"I say that we should leave now" she mumbles between our soft kiss. I nod and reach out to grab my purse. As we walk along the restaurant, glances fly over us, but she, full of bitterness and pride that grazes arrogance, moves her hand closer to mine and interlaces her fingers between mine.

We get out of there quickly, trying not to meet the paparazzis, and we rush to get in the car waiting for us. Finally, she breathes heavily inside, pulling a piece of her behind her ear. I admire her movements. I love how she makes me feel, and this couldn't be more perfect, to be honest.

"Don't drive us to Tori's apartment" she suddenly says to our driver, "take us to my house" she orders, turning her face around to look at my shocked faction. "You'll see and enjoy, Tori" then she adds, making my impatience bigger.

In some minutes, the driver parks in Jade's driveway and we get out of the luxurious car. And it's then when she covers my eyes and gets closer to my ear, "I'll be your eyes, ok?" she whispers, sending shivers down my spine. I love it when she takes the lead and becomes creative… like now.

She leads me into her house, closing the door while covering my eyes at the same time. We move to the right and then to the left… and stairs. I go slowly followed by her, till we finally arrive at the next floor of the house.

"Jade, I love this, but… what are you planning?" I ask her, failing because I know she won't give me a clear answer. She simply laughs a bit and keeps quiet, making move to what I think it's her room.

"We're here" she finally says, uncovering my eyes, which adjust to the gloom of the candles light.

I look around her room to find the bed covered in red rose petals and a note. My jaw drops slightly. I can't believe she actually did this… Jade is everything but romantic, and this is more than I could have ever imagined she would do.

"J-Jade…" I mumble like a fool. I walk closer to the bed take the note with my fingers, slowly, smelling the sweet scent of coffee that fills the whole house. I unfold the paper and start reading it. "Tori, if you're reading this it's because you've accepted to be my wife. And that couldn't make me happier. I know I don't usually show my feelings, not even with you, but you make my life easier, really. That's one of the reasons why I love you. And to make this even more special, I wanted to prepare you a surprise, so turn around", I finish reading, and folding it back, I do what it said. So I turn around on my feet slowly to find Jade in a really suggestive outfit. The black but semitransparent fabric barely covers her skin. This lingerie combination couldn't fit her better. I can't help but smirk and I walk closer to her, leaving the note over a table on my way. I roll my arms around her waist and lean in to whisper in her ear: "Let me give you the favor back, babe".

* * *

I wake up with one of her movements. I feel how she moves her shoulder to remain still. I open an eye and then the other, to find myself curled up in Jade's arms. I smile and lean my head on her chest, while she rolls her free arm over my back, touching her fingers from her both hands. I cling closer to her, grinning inevitably. I love these moments, when she acts all cute, even if she's asleep like now. They're so unique.

When I make myself a ball, I close my eyes again and I suddenly feel her lips over my forehead. "I'm not sleeping baby" she says in a whispers. I smile as if she had read my mind and I don't even bother to open my eyes. I simply breathe against her chest skin and let myself enjoy this perfect moment.

"I know you're not" I mumble, leaning my arm across her stomach and almost touching her back, bringing her closer to me.

"Hahaha" she laughs out loud, "keep thinking of that, babe" she's in such a good mood today, to be honest. I smile and hide my face in her chest, while she tightens her embrace around me and pulls one of the sheets over us. "My beautiful fiancée" she murmurs, sinking in a state of hesitation and sleepiness.

"YOU are beautiful…" I let it die at the end, whispering as she almost cradles me. I kiss her chin and she giggles slowly.  
"You've changed me, Tori" I don't open my eyes. I just listen to what she has to say, "in a good way. You've made me a better person… And this feels so weird cause I'm mean, you know" I nod while biting my lip and showing her she's right. "But you really make me feel like I can be anything I want, so thank you" I suddenly open my eyes to check that she's staring lovely at me.

"You don't need to thank your-soon-to-be wife" I joke, "I'm here for anything you need, my love" I use that nickname, wishing her mood doesn't break for it. And it doesn't seem to, cause she simply keeps running her forefinger along my naked back.

"Don't say that… I thanked you, so… feel honored" she says with a smile on her face. I bite my lip. I knew she would say something like that. It's my Jade, she cannot help it.

I laugh and lean an elbow on the bed, helping me move under the sheet till I place my body over hers. "I feel honored… but because you thanked me… but because I have you" I whisper in her ear, as she runs her hands along my body.

"I love making love with you, Tori" she suddenly comments in a really low whisper. My eyes widen slightly and I let out a quick laughter.  
"Wow… where did that come from, babe?" I joke, making fun of her slightly, teasing her. She pouts a bit and I lower my waist so it's at the same level as hers now.

"I don't know… I just felt like saying it… because it's the truth. Making love with you is almost as good as having sex with you" that makes me laugh. I love how she makes a difference between our intimate moments. Making love and having sex. It's true… they're different.

"And which one do you prefer?" I ask her biting my bottom lip. She smirks and answers me immediately, "I can't choose. It depends on the moment" I listen to her response as memories from last action's action pop in my mind. We made love. Because it was cute and soft and sweet… because the moment required it.

"Yeah… and which one do you feel like doing now?" I finally ask her, moving my hips up and down still on top of her. She places her both hands over my butt hardly and I already know what's the answer.

"Rough but good?" she asks.

"Rough but good" I answer, leaning down to kiss her hardly than before.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi guys! Updated Chapter 5 of Not this Time. First of all, don't kill me. Second, I would like to have some information from that person "Skye" who said as a review of the last chapter that this was just a translation of another previous written story *which is not, obviously*, I got so mad, to be honest. Anyway, don't worry after reading this chapter, I still don't know what I'll do, but yeah... enjoy and review xoxo**_

* * *

I breathe heavily. She grabs my hand forcibly even before we enter the house. I try to walk in, but she stops me from doing it.

"What's wrong, Jade?", I ask her weirdly. She looks down at her feet and then she takes her hands up to my face, cupping it softly. With her thumbs, she rubs my cheeks sweetly. "Are you ready?" She asks me in a whisper. I know why she says it. We're letting our friends know about our engagement. Our old friends. Cat, Robbie, Andre… Beck…

"Sure", I lie. I mean, yes, I'm sure about our engagement and about telling our friends, but I'm not that sure about Beck. He's kind of… I don't know… I think he never stopped loving Jade somehow.

"You don't seem to…" she murmurs, now removing her hands of my face. I grin when I see her insecure side and I roll my arms around her, bringing her closer to me.

"Sure I am babe", I try again, this time more convinced. She sighs and I can feel a smile against my neck skin. "Ok then… let's go", Jade says quickly.

A few seconds later, we are already in Cat's house. Incredibly, she made it. She has become a really important person in the business.

I feel some hugs around me, but none of them can be compared to Jade's. Her hugs make me feel safe. "Oh my God, guys, it's been such a long time!", I exclaim, trying to bring those days back. I kind of miss them. "Guys, before anything, I gotta tell you something", Jade starts saying. I sigh loudly and my heart beat speeds up. "I… mmm… Tori and I have been dating", I wait for their shocked faces, but surprisingly, none of them seem to be confused or anything. Just a bit shocked, but it's not what I had on mind.

"You what?!" Robbie exclaims, jaw dropping and hand up to his mouth.

"You are dating…" I hear Beck murmur. I eye his now pale face. HE is in shock. Cat simply hugs us and giggles as she used to. "But there's more", Jade states, looking at me to follow up.

"We're engaged", I say firmly, staring at our friends.

"WHAT?!" Andre looks at Jade and at me from time to time, really surprised now. THIS is the reaction I was looking for.

"You're engaged… You're gonna marry?" Beck seems to be dying now. He's so pale and he doesn't even look at any place, just lost looks.

"That's amazing!" Cat suddenly shouts, standing up to hug both of us. I keep looking at Beck. His eyes are now fixed on nothing. He's just like… not present.

When we all start paying attention to other things apart from Jade's and my engagement, I walk closer to Beck, making sure no one hears, I start saying in a whisper: "Beck, are you ok? You seemed to be shocked".

"Well, I was definitely not expecting that… MY ex-girlfriend now is into girl", he states, taking a piece of food up to his mouth.

"Actually, she's been for a long time… it's not something new, to be honest", I tell him with knowledge that it'll hurt him somehow.  
"How? Was she when we were dating?" he raises his tone of a bit and I placing my hands up to try calm. "I don't know. I don't really think so, but that's something you'll have to talk about with her", I whisper. I eye him and realize he's constantly staring at her. Like… he can't take his eyes off her. I groan when my little jealousy wakes me up and he doesn't even stop looking at MY fiancée.

I clear my throat as I position myself in front of him, and Beck, with his arrogance and "virility", passes by me and walks closer to Jade, making Cat leave.

I cross my arms under my chest and drink from my glass, trying not to pay attention to what's happening right in front of me. Cat entertains me with such not so interesting stories, but since she's my friend, and one of the closest ones, I feel like I should at least listen to her.

A few minutes later, I turn myself around to check how's Jade doing and I don't see her anywhere. I ask a few of my friends where she is, and while looking for her around the house, I stop myself when I hear her voice.

I'm about to enter the room she is in when suddenly Beck starts talking. He's with her. In a room. Alone. Not a good combination, that's for sure. I think I might have to make clear what's my "territory". Oh my God, I just sounded like a bad ass…

I cling my ear to the half-open door and remaining quiet, I listen to their conversation.

Jade's POV

"Beck, what is all this about? Say what you gotta say quickly so I can get out of here before Tori finds out you've dragged me here", I warn him, crossing my arms under my chest to show him my disagreement. He stays quiet, and at my impatience, I urge him: "Come on, Beck!" I almost shout at him.

He looks at me and I analyze him. He hasn't changed. His fluffy hair, messy from time to time, a hurricane I used to tangle my fingers in. I lower my eyes to meet his eyes, those which he would look at me with while he pulled my hair behind me ear. And his smile. Oh that smile… That's what I loved the most. When arched the corner of his lips up before rolling his arm around my lower back to pull me closer and kiss me.

"How are you doing, Jade?" His words take me out of my self-absorption.  
"You've brought me here just to ask me that?!" I ask him annoyed. Now Tori's gonna be worried about me and… oh God, don't let her find us here.  
"No… not just that… I just wanted to check how you are, Jade" he says rolling his tongue at the end of my name. I narrow my eyes and tighten my lips, wishing this moment ended soon.  
"Well, you've already had. Besides, I should be with Tori and not here with you!" I feel how my veins get tensed and how my hands become fists under my chest. He steps slowly closer to me and I feel my heart beat speed up. What the hell is this? Am I nervous? Well, I shouldn't… It's Beck.

I still remember when he broke up with me… _"Jade, we can't keep arguing every time you see me talking to another girl! I love YOU" he said, waving his hands effusively. I looked up at him quietly. I was done talking. I was sick of having to call his attention. I was tired of having to send him hints to make him realize I was there. And so was he.  
"Don't act like I am the only one who freaks out about the other, Beck! I remember perfectly a couple of times you've told me off for hanging out "too much" as you say with Ryder! Well he was my partner, what could I do?!" I shouted at him, really annoyed by his lack of trust around me. _

_Jaw dropped and widened eyes, he walked closer to me and cupped my face. "Jade, I do love you. You're my first love, but I can't keep going on. Not like this". His words sank me in a sea of darkness and fear.  
"What are you doing, Beck?" I asked him when he started picking up his stuff from my closet. "Are you breaking up with me?" My voice shuddered slightly as the words came out of my mouth. As I watched him make his clothes a ball and pull them into a bag, my heart skipped a bit. I sat down on the edge of my bed and when he was done, he turned around to face me._

"_I'm so sorry, Jade… I do love you. I really love you with all my being" he said, kneeling in front of me, "but I can't do this. This is destroying both of us. It's making our lives worse, our relationship a mess. And I love you over everything but-"_

"_Stop it", I cut him off, "Stop saying you love me when you're breaking up with me. Stop saying you can't do this, because you haven't even tried!" I screamed at him. I passed from sad and depressed to mad and furious. I felt how my blood started boiling, how a current of hair was placed under my neck, tensed and rough like my feelings then. "Get out!" I pushed him out of my bedroom._

"_Jade, don't do this. I lov-" I gave him a frozen look and he took the hint, shutting himself up. I looked in his eyes hardly and while a tear started threatening at the edge of my left eye, I lowered my head to stare at my feet under the doorframe of my house door. "Leave, please" I begged him, barely being able to articulate a word. "Leave now" I told him for the last time before closing the door as he walked down my driveway._

I shake my head to get rid of those thoughts that just brought me to almost tears and I eye him. He has placed his hands on my still crossed arms, under my elbows, and I can even feel his breath. No, Jade… you're with Tori. You're engaged! And you love her. Doubtlessly. I love Tori, she was there when I was broken, torn up. She was there when I felt myself at the edge of a cliff, ready to jump and end with everything. She saved from myself, from my darkest fantasies. And she's lighted up my life, which only another person got to do. And that's the person right in front of me right now.

I look down to stop myself from taking the right way, but Beck places his right hand under my chin and while making me look back at him, he gets closer to my ear and whisper: "I never stopped loving you, Jade". I close my eyes as his trail of words gets in my brain. Tori. Tori, Tori, Tori. Tor, as I call her playfully. That's the only thing that crosses my mind right now. Her name, her being, her love. I'm feeling sick of myself.

"Beck, don't-" I try to stop this, but when I look up at him and see that smile, THAT smile, I can't help but dropping my jaw and get lost in his eyes. He rolls his arm around my waist slowly and by pulling me closer to him, he leans his forehead on mine. I'm speechless. I don't know what to do, but Tori's name keeps reverberating in my head like a song.  
I try to stop him and myself, but the feeling is so strong… so linked. I remain resting my forehead on his and softly, he presses his lips over mine. He still tastes like coffee and mint. He still smells like his pillow, covered by my perfume. He still feels like clouds, soft and smooth like a piece of silk.  
At the beginning, I refuse to interact in the kiss, but as it grows, I can't help kissing him back. I undo my arms to roll them around his neck, lifting myself up to close the gap. I breathe heavily through my nose while he moves his lips around mine.

Tori's POV  
… Oh my God, I cry in my mind. I feel tears covering my eyes, stopping my vision. I fight them back not to cry, b-but… she's kissing him. Jade, my fiancée, the girl I love over everything is kissing another person… And she hasn't done anything to stop him!  
I decide to interfere. I open the door abruptly and they both break the kiss. I try to say something, but I feel so sick right now…  
"Tori" Jade whispers my name, shaking her head slightly as tears start rolling down my cheeks. "I-I… this is not what it seems to be, I swear" she says, while I bite my lips and pass my hand through my eye to stop the tears, failing miserably.

"IS IT NOT?!" I yell at her, crying desperately. I love her… and she's cheated on me. I feel so… betrayed! I eye Beck for a moment. The guy has a blank expression, but doesn't seem to regret what he's done.

I take my eyes back to Jade when she walks closer to me. I step back, holding my hand up to warn her that I want to keep the distance. "Tori, please, let me explain…" she begs me. But there's nothing to explain. She kissed him, he kissed her. It seems like they never stopped loving each other… and I was just being used. Like a puppet. Like a fucking puppet!

I stare at her, and looking down at my hand, I take the ring she gave me and throw it at her. "Tori, please!" I hear how the ring bounces on the floor and I get out of the room followed by Jade. "Tori, Tori, stop, talk to me, come on!"

I finally do what she says, but not to listen to her. "Don't you ever dare come home tonight!" I scream at her, tears still running along my cheeks. I see how our friends stay quiet and looking at us. Jade seems hurt but she has no idea of how hurt I am. "I-I… I'll call my mom to cancel everything", I tell her. She and I know I mean the wedding.

"Tori, please, don't do this, please I'm begging you… I love you" she says, trying to walk closer to me again. But I don't let her. I don't want her around me.

"I do love you… but you don't, Jade…" I take my things and open the door, and while waiting for a few seconds under the doorframe, I tell her firmly, "we're over". And I shut the door abruptly, starting to cry inconsolably.


	6. Chapter 6

I delete the fifteenth message Jade's left me today. I don't want to listen to any of her words. She's done and said enough… same as me. I've been a fool. Oh God, how could I even believe that she could ever love me?

I was just a… a… toy for her. No feelings, no attachments… nothing. Nothing she had to worry about. Because I meant nothing for her. Beck did. She never stopped loving him and I simply got in the middle. I feel like she used to me to get rid of her feelings for him, and instead of realizing that, my growing love for her blinded me.

I was idiot for thinking that Jade West's feelings could ever forget Beck and focus on me, Tori Vega. "No, mom, I haven't talked to her…" I tell my mom, who keeps insisting in me calling Jade. "Well, I don't know, maybe because she cheated on me?!" I yell at her through the phone. I wrap myself in my sheets, with the heavy darkness surrounding me.

"Do I need to go there and get you out of bed, Tori?" She murmurs softly.

"Oh my God, mom, leave me alone, ok?! All of you, leave-me-alone!" I scream, hanging up and throwing my phone into a drawer. I just want to forget about everything… everything and everybody. They all keep wanting me to talk to Jade, clear things up, but I have nothing to tell her about. I have nothing to do with her. I'm done with everything.

I got mad at my mom because she refused to cancel the wedding. She said I should talk to Jade before doing anything too drastic. Well, do you know what's drastic? Kissing your ex-boyfriend when you're engaged to the person you supposedly love.

Ha! What a bunch of lies… I feel so betrayed. I just want to crawl into a hole and fuse with darkness to never wake up. Yeah… that'd be easy. Much easier than life itself.

I hear a distorted sound coming from my bedside table, and I reach out immediately to turn off my phone when I see it's Beck calling me. What the f-?

"What the hell do you want? Haven't you done enough yet?" I snap out at him, clearly letting him know I'm so freaking mad at him as well as at Jade.

"Tori, don't hang up and listen to me, please" his voice sounds in my head… and it just fucking reminds me of that day… _'I never stopped loving you, Jade'_, urgh, it makes me sick! He clears his throat and resumes his actions. "Tori… I-I just… I should start with an apology. I'm really sorry for what happened, I don't know… Jade was always a big part of my life and when I lost her I think I never recovered from that… And then, that day, when you said you were dating and then engaged" he says, emphasizing the word 'engaged', "my world collapsed, Tori, to be honest. I always had the hope to get Jade back… but… now it's impossible".

I listen carefully… half believing what he's saying, half being afraid that is a lie. "And how do I know all this is not a lie?"

"I knew you'd say that… Listen, Tori… I called to apologize but also to beg you to talk to her. I know everyone is telling you this, but she's really devastated. She hasn't got out of bed in a week and she's stopping eating… We're all really worry about you, but also her, Tori… you have no idea of how much she loves you".

His words are killing me. Are you kidding me? Jade… Jade's so important for me but what she did… She did nothing to stop Beck, she kissed him and… I hate it. "She thinks you hate her, Tori… and because of that, she also thinks her life has no meaning anymore".

Oh mg God… I just… I love her, of course I do! If I didn't, I wouldn't care about the kiss. If I didn't love her, I would've gone to her house and told her that everything's ok, that she can be with Beck… but I haven't. And I haven't because I love her with all my heart.

"Or is it that you actually hate her, Tori? Is she right about that?" He pushes, knowing that I'll break any time soon.

"Of course I love her! She's the love of my life, the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, for God's sake!" I yell, panting and running a hand along my hair, knowing that I really love her. "How is she, then?"  
"Not gonna lie, she's not ok, Tori… we're so concerned about her, you do need to go see her and convince her to eat something or walk, I don't know… I tried it, but she refused to even see me…" he lets his words die at the end, being conscious that that makes me slightly happy. That's what he deserves, kinda.

"Ok, where is she?" I stand up, holding the phone against my ear with my shoulder, and rolling up a pair of jeans and a blouse as quickly as I can.

"Are you going now?" He seems surprised but I don't care, I need to see her, hug her and tell her that I love her. I need that now. I need her now.

"Yes! Tell me where she is, Beck!" I hear how he coughs slightly and then he tells me that she's in Cat's house. "Ok, bye". And I hang up abruptly. I don't even care about saying goodbye to him or not. He's not in his best moment with me right now.

I drive fastly, not even wondering how the pictures paparazzis are taking of me will be. I don't care about any of that stuff right now. I only care about her and the fact that she's weak and… lost.

I park right in front of Cat's house, and stepping out of my car, I ring the bell impatiently, knowing that Cat's taking care of her as much as she knows/can.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Cat exclaims, right before opening the door to find me. I'm sure my hair is all messy now and I'm breathing heavily from running, but I just wanna see her. "Tori?!" She screams in a whisper.

"Where is she? I want to see her, Cat" I command, looking over the red-head. She rolls her arms around me, but not to hug me, but to stop me from opening every single door of her house.  
"Tori, Tori, please stop" the little red-haired tries to stop me, but I just need her, damn! Is that so hard to understand?!  
"Cat, I'm not asking. Tell me where she is! I wanna see Jade!" I yell, raising my voice and making Cat cover her ears softly. I sigh, giving in and letting my hands fall to my sides. "Ok, what do you want to tell me?"  
"She's depressed, I think at least. She's been trying to talk to you, but since you didn't answer, I had to convince her to stop leaving messages, Tori. She's not ok, and I think you know that… so please, if you're going to yell at her or something like that, please don't."

"Don't worry, Cat…" I look in her big brown eyes, analyzing her and realizing how much she means it. "Beck called me. He explained me that Jade's stopped eating and that she's… basically lost in life". I know I'm such a bad person… I shouldn't have let this come to this point, I made such a big deal just because I was hurt. And with my actions I didn't realize that my baby needed me, so badly.

"Ok, I guess…" Cat looks at intensively, biting her bottom lip. She worries so much about Jade… I know she's like a sister for her, and Cat's like a sister for Jade. She told me one of those times when we would just lay down on my bed, cuddled, talking about silly things while she caressed my cheek and neck.

I feel so bad right now. I need to see her, God!

Cat walks slowly, leading me to one of her guests' rooms, and opening slightly the door, she lets me in without saying a word. My eyes have to get used to the heavy and full darkness. I don't know what I'm stepping over but it feels comfortable. I think it's a bunch of clothes at the bottom of the bed. There's only a small streak filtering through an almost closed window, illuminating just a liner over what I think it's her.

She's lying over the bed, making a ball under the sheets. I can't even see her head, which makes me think that she's sunk in her own thoughts and probably crying. Jade would never let anyone see her cry. Not even me. Just a few times, but she really hates it.

I swallow hardly, and moving closer to her side on the king-sized bed, I remain standing up, arms crossed under my chest and embracing myself. "Jade…" I whisper, trying to make my voice sound firm, but instead, it sounds shaky and idiot.

"Jade, I'm here" I repeat, in case that she hasn't heard me… and suddenly, she moves under the sheets. I still can't see her, but I see how she stops being a ball to push the sheet from over her head slightly. She looks at me and I die hardly.

My world collapses when I see her like this. I fall to my knees, getting closer to her. "Jade… Jade, I'm so sorry… I'm sorry, baby, I am" I whisper, running a hand along her messy hair. I stare at her. Her blue eyes are now surrounded by red and redder, probably from crying until she falls asleep. Her cheeks are deeper now and her lips are chapped. She doesn't have that gleam and shine in her eyes, the one that I used to see in the mornings when she would wake me up.

She looks so sad, too. Jade pouts at me and her lips start shaking, so I roll my arms tightly around her and pull her closer to me, as much as I can. I feel how her tears start soaking my blouse, but I don't care, I have her, which is what I most wanted. I have her now.

"Jade, please, forgive me… I shouldn't have overreacted that much… It was just a kiss, I don't care anymore", I say-beg for her to cheer up.

"N-no…" she speaks softly, leaning her head on my chest, "I'm sorry, Tori, I was the one who did it, not you… you did nothing but loving a monster".

Oh my God… "Jade, don't say that, you're not a monster. You're human, and as humans, we have feelings and we make mistakes. But also as humans, we know how to forgive, babe, and I forgive you. I forgive you forever, I promise, I swear!" I tell her, stroking her hair and sitting at the edge of her bed, still hugging her. "But… can you forgive me? For leaving you like this, for… throwing the ring at you, for saying all those things I told you".

She sobs and I feel my own eyes start water. No. I have to be strong for the both of us. I have to show her that I'm fine, that I just miss her and want to be with her for the rest of my life. "Of course Tori, of course I can".

I make her look at me and while looking in her eyes, I press my lips over hers, feeling her tears on my face as I kiss her. "I missed you so much, Tori, don't leave me like that ever again, please".

Her words break my heart. Jade West, the girl who didn't care about me, actually cares about me more than her own life.

"I won't, I promise you… but first, I want to see you eat. Come on, I think Cat's prepared you some eggs" I tell her, giving her a big smile, full of strength and courage she needs. I help her up and roll my arm around her waist, afraid that she might fall down. Not with me by her side.

I will never leave her, I would kill myself first. She's my love, my life, my everything. "By the way, here's your ring", she mumbles, sinking her hand in her pocket to take out the beautiful ring she gave me. I grin at her and place the ring in my finger, where it has to be.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it guys! I decided not to give Bade a way and instead of that, continue with Jori as you like ;) Anyway, as I said on my other story Don't leave me, I won't be uploading in a while cause I'm leaving for vacation, so have fun and see you soon xoxo**_


End file.
